


Sensitive

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Ferus talks to Roan about a sensitive matter.





	Sensitive

Roan stared at Ferus who was pacing in front of him, ignoring Roan’s attempts to try to coax him into sitting down. 

“Fer please tell me whatever it is because you’re really starting to worry me,” Roan said softly after a few minutes of waiting.

Ferus let out a sigh. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried you’ll be furious with me when I tell you what’s going on.” 

“Babe, I have never been furious with you before. We’ve had our share of disagreements but I have never been furious with you. I don’t think that will ever change,” Roan told him softly, extending a hand which Ferus reluctantly took as Roan pulled him onto his lap. 

Ferus felt Roan squeeze his hand briefly which gave him the encouragement to begin his confession. “Roan, several months ago I realized that Nick is force sensitive.” Ferus looked at Roan whose eyes widened in realization of what that statement meant. “I didn’t invite Siri to his party because she would know and I don’t want anyone to know because I don’t want our son to be taken into the Jedi order…I know that’s selfish and I should have talked to you about this before, but-.”

“Babe,” Roan said softly as he pulled Ferus in for a soft brief kiss. “While I do wish you had talked to me before, I understand why you didn’t.” Ferus had told Roan everything about the Jedi Order years ago, shortly after they started dating. “And I don’t want our son going into the Jedi order either.”

Ferus sighed. “Roan, I’m sorry. I just…well you know how hard it is for me to talk about Jedi stuff and I don’t know if I want to tell the kids about my past or not.”

“You don’t have to tell them anything if you don’t want to babe,” Roan reminded him.

“I know,” Ferus sighed as he laid his head on Roan’s shoulder. 

“How long have you known,” Roan asked him quietly after a few minutes of silence. 

“For about four and a half months. I thought I noticed something earlier but I wasn’t sure because it’s been so long since I’ve used the force but I guess it’s still apart of me despite how much time has passed since leaving. Like I said, I am so sorry for not telling you before, but it’s been really hard… I never thought we would be in a situation like this. If Siri were here, she would have noticed and asked if we would want him to be taken and trained under the Jedi order and I don’t want that.”

“Neither do I,” Roan said. “I don’t have anything against the Jedi and I love Siri but I don’t want our son to grow up in that environment.”

Ferus nodded. “Yeah. It was hard.”

Roan kissed Ferus’s forehead. “I’m glad you finally told me.” 

“I’m sorry it took so long but you know, if something was seriously wrong with him I would tell you immediately.”

“I know babe. I love you.”


End file.
